A Story in Simple Words
by Noname-Sali
Summary: The story of Quatre and Trowa's relationship after the war told through emails, notes, cards, and letters between them and other characters. 3x4


**I randomly got this idea from a book I was reading and thought about how much we can say about ourselves through our little writings so here's my take on Quatre and Trowa's relationship over the years as seen through what they've written to each other. Journals, cards, post-its, emails. It's all here. **

**Chapter One: **Christmas

October 20, 196 AC

To: Bartontrw

Subject: Hello

Dear Trowa,

I do hope this is your correct email address. Please reply informing me so.

QRW

October 29, 196 AC

To: Bartontrw

Subject: Re: Hello

Dear Trowa,

I'm so glad to see your message.

It's been almost a year since the war ended. Time flies when you aren't fighting for your life, doesn't it? I hope you are well at the circus. I've been meaning to call you for some time, but it seems my plans get foiled far too easily. You might ask Catherine about that. Not too stir up trouble, but I do dislike having my calls "mysteriously" dropped. I'm sure the phone company would also appreciate this issue being resolved so they won't victim to anymore angry service calls.

That aside, I was hoping to find out if you had plans this Christmas. I have not seen either you or the other pilots since the war's end and I would so like to have all of us together again for the night. This gathering would probably happen at my home on L4 and I would even purchase the shuttle tickets (consider it a Christmas present, please) if you could join us.

I understand if you already have plans. No doubt Catherine would like to spend the time with you. I just thought I'd ask.

I hope to receive your reply soon.

Sincerely,

Quatre R. Winner

November 25, 196 AC

To: Bartontrw

Subject: Re: Hello

Dear Trowa,

How are you, Trowa? I haven't received your reply yet, which is understandable. I'm sure you have your hands full with the circus (full of knives, I bet. Sorry, that wasn't very funny. Too much coffee perhaps?), but I just wanted to inform you of some changes with my holiday plans.

Heero emailed me almost immediately, prompt as ever, and said he was planning to spend Christmas on Earth. Apparently, he's begun attending school again, so I imagine he'll be spending the break at a fellow students house or alone. It's always hard to predict his movements, as I'm sure you know.

Wufei hasn't responded at all to my initial message so I've concluded that in all likelihood I won't be seeing him this season. I hope that he is alright. Do you have an idea where he is? Please let me know.

Duo called me yesterday to inform me that Hilde wanted him to celebrate with her this year and she is a force to be reckoned with. I offered to fly them both here, but Duo wouldn't accept that. He says he'll save up and come next year for sure.

So, long story short, it will be just the two of us this Christmas if you are able to join me. I would like to see you very much. I do miss your company. Let me know soon so I can arrange the flight.

Sincerely,

Quatre R. Winner

December 1, 196 AC

To: Bartontrw

Subject: Re: Hello

Dear Trowa,

I'm doing well here on L4. I don't know if you've heard, but I've taken over my father's company. Not completely mind you, seeing as I'm not yet eighteen, but my sisters have been very supportive and allowed me to feel as if I was in charge. It is a shame that it took the death of our father to bring us together, though.

I am sorry that Catherine got into to trouble for her telephone games, as amusing as I find your punishment; I must say that your time as a soldier has made you a creative punisher. I am glad to hear that you are both doing well on Earth. I would love to come and see you perform sometime. I never got the chance the last time I visited the circus.

I am disappointed in not being able to see you for Christmas, but I understand that you have to work. Nevertheless I hope you have a wonderful holiday and a very happy New Year's Eve.

I also hope that we keep this correspondence up into the new year. As I said before, I do miss your company. I feel a shortage of real friends here on L4.

In case I don't speak to you before next year I wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Sincerely,

Quatre R. Winner

_(Christmas Card)_

**A merry holiday to you and yours!**

Quatre,

Merry Christmas.

Trowa

January 30, 197 AC

To: Bartontrw

Subject: New Year New Message

Dear Trowa,

Who would have thought we'd end up spending the holidays together anyway? Of course it wasn't under circumstances I necessarily enjoyed, but I was glad to see you anyhow. I never expected to be piloting Sandrock again. It was bittersweet. I mean I didn't want to ever need the gundams again, but I also missed the feeling of fighting for something, you know?

Anyway, I'm glad the incident is over and ended well enough. In case you were wondering, Marimeia was adopted by Lady Une. She's still recovering from the bullet wound, but Une predicts that she'll make a full recovery soon. I'm glad to hear it. I can understand some of her feelings as a person who also lost their father due to war. Especially when that father was so influential and the pressure of the legacy he leaves behind. I'm sure Lady Une will take good care of her. She has a good heart.

That's all I have to share.

Oh, how could I forget! I received your Christmas card. It was very kind of you to send one. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Quatre R. Winner


End file.
